


Words.

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amsterdam, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, implied!dad Harry, narrazione non lineare, song(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: Quando la canti non puoi far altro che pensare alle risa la sera prima del vostro terzo concerto o al peso della penna, tra le dita, quando stavi per firmare il contratto della vostra prima casa. Emozionato, elettrizzato, sul punto di scoppiare in una massa di emozioni che non avresti mai saputo identificare.Canti, la canti, come se fosse una di quelle canzonette stupidamente allegre che componevate ed erano piene di na, na, na e la, la, la.





	Words.

Canti  _Sweet creature_  e tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare sono due ragazzini di diciotto e sedici anni, tagli di capelli orribili e ribelli, la mancanza di casa tatuata a pelle come l’inchiostro che, da lì a poco, vi avrebbe dipinto e decorato come tele d’artista. Pensi alla prima parola che gli hai scritto addosso con un pennarello rubato chissà dove, un  _oops!_  che rispondeva al tuo  _hi_  ancora fresco e che profumava di crema e inchiostro.   
Pensi anche alla maglia bianca ancora sul fondo dell’armadio, quello vicino alla porta, che non apri più nemmeno tanto perché non c’è più una cosa che ti sta, lì dentro. O magari non lo apri per paura di non trovarla più lì e ti sei convinto che vivere senza sapere è meglio che sapere ed essere piegati in due dalla mancanza.  
Pensi a così tante cose mentre canti che ti chiedi come sia possibile che non ti sia ancora perso il ritmo, fermandoti troppo presto o troppo tardi.  
  
Finisci di cantare e i polmoni si riempiono di aria, sorridi, cacci via una lacrima che non sapevi che fosse fuggita e fissi il vip box davanti a te, senza scorgere la sua figura.

 

_If I could fly_ è diverse perché è vostra, l’avete scritta con le mani l’uno tra i capelli dell’altro, con i visi così vicini da farvi mancare l’aria ma senza allontanarvi mai. Liam e Niall che fissavano, aspettando la rivelazione del secolo o il testo della canzone. O magari entrambi.

Quando la canti non puoi far altro che pensare alle risa la sera prima del vostro terzo concerto o al peso della penna, tra le dita, quando stavi per firmare il contratto della  _vostra_  prima casa. Emozionato, elettrizzato, sul punto di scoppiare in una massa di emozioni che non avresti mai saputo identificare.

Canti, la canti, come se fosse una di quelle canzonette stupidamente allegre che componevate ed erano piene di  _na, na, na_  e  _la, la, la_.

Quando arriva il suo assolo stai in silenzio, senti la folla cantare per te ma ascolti soltanto il ricordo della sua voce, labbra contro il tuo orecchio in una doccia fatta troppo tardi e con un sapone che profumava di mandarino e della sigaretta che che v’eravate divisi. Se Anne avesse saputo cosa stavate facendo v’avrebbe rimproverato più per la sigaretta che per altro, prima di mettervi seduti e dare inizio ad una  _lunga_ , e imbarazzante, conversazione sul sesso e altre cose che non vorresti mai sentire uscire dalla bocca di tua madre. Ieri come oggi.

 

_Two ghosts_ è la terza che canti e non sai bene perché si trovi lì e non prima delle altre due. Forse la decisione era per evitare che fosse troppo ovvio o forse perché la decisione l’hai presa mentre ti mordeva la clavicola e il tuo manager era al telefono.

Ricorderai sempre la voce che ti tremava, tentando di nascondere un gemito che proprio non ne voleva sapere di restare in gola.

 

La prima volta che sei arrivato a  _Kiwi_ , quasi senza voce e pronto a fare altri duecento concerti quella sera stessa, ti sei reso conto di non aver scritto una canzone che sia minimamente felice su di voi. Hai scosso la testa, stupito di te stesso.

L’hai iniziata a scrivere quella sera stessa. Non ne era uscita una parola.

 

Amsterdam è tutt’altra storia perché quando canti  _Two ghosts_  non puoi far a meno di pensare al succhiotto che è nascosto sotto la camicia e troppi strati di fondotinta per i tuoi gusti, all’attacco di  _Sweet creature_  hai di nuovo diciannove anni, uno stupido smoking addosso e vi state sorridendo sulla superficie dello specchio, Niall che vi prende entrambi per le orecchie e vi trascina per il corridoio perché  _tardi, è tardi_ anche se non lo è minimamente e ad  _If I could fly_  smetti di immaginare la sua voce che canta perché adesso è lì, davanti a te, che sta canticchiando nell’auricolare e non puoi riesci a fare altro che sorridere, le fossette in bella mostra e poi senti ridere anche lui e ti trovi con le mani sudate per l’emozione.

Amsterdam è anche un letto già occupato quando arrivi in hotel, la maglietta che usi come pigiama appoggiata sul lavandino e un post-it sullo specchio che non dice nulla se non il disegnino di un cuore.

Quando ti infili sotto le coperte, volto rivolto verso di lui che dorme, la tua felpa ancora addosso e la barba di un paio di giorni che già ti pizzica le dita quando gli carezzi la guancia, ti chiedi perché non riesci a scrivere qualcosa di felice su di voi.

Poi si rigira nel sonno, abbraccianti come se fosse un polpo e blaterando di quel  _posto che ti piace_  e poi  _quando arrivi a casa_  e  _manchi a Fred_ e ti dai del cretino perché come potresti raccontare a parole il mormorare di Louis nel sonno, il modo in cui si preoccupa delle piccole cose che a te sembrano superficiali?

Come puoi mettere a parole la voce di Freddie che riempie le orecchie ogni volta che chiami casa, il modo in cui ti chiama  _‘ary_  e si mette a raccontare tutte le storie di draghi, vascelli e  _Eleonorrrr che è antipetico ‘ary_ ,  _mi manchi._ È anche difficile raccontarlo a tua madre com'è avere Louis e Freddie che t’aspettano, la sensazione di calore che ti scalda al sol pensiero di  _casa._

“Smetti di pensare” borbotta stringendosi a te ancora un po’.

E decidi che una canzone allegra probabilmente non l’avrete mai o non nei prossimi due mesi, almeno. Lo decidi mentre t’addormenti e un mucchio di parole iniziano già ad accumularsi in testa, accompagnate da una musica che non riconosci.

 

Gli aeroporti sono tutti uguali, hanno tutti la stessa massa di fan che ti segue, che ti chiede foto, abbracci e baci, la borsa pesa sempre allo stesso modo sulle tue spalle e la quantità di sonno che ti manca è sempre quella, troppa ma non esagerata.

Questo però è l’ultimo, l’ultimo almeno per questa volta, e all’arrivo non ci sono altre fan, altri abbracci, altre foto e altri autografi da fare ma un paio di braccia che ti abbracciano le gambe e non ti lasciano muovere di un centimetro.  
“ _‘ary, ‘ary, ‘arry_!” ti saluta entusiasta, un sorriso tutto sdentato e lo sguardo di chi non ha dormito tutta la notte aspettandoti.  
“Ehi ometto” gli sorridi sollevandolo “sono a casa” e Freddie ride contro la tua guancia e guarda Louis guardarvi, pochi passa di distanza.  
  
"Sei a casa” risponde lui, baciandoti in mezzo al corridoio dell'aeroporto di Londra, Freddie che continua a ridere e a battere le mani, le stesse parole che ti seguono da Amsterdam sempre più chiare nella mente e pronte ad essere scritte per raccontare di voi e di tutte quelle cose che le parole non sapranno mai descrivere abbastanza bene ma che continueranno a rappresentare tutto quello che stai stringendo tra le braccia, in quel momento come per tutti i giorni a venire.


End file.
